The Dive
by Taylorblue21
Summary: Bella is a battered, lonely teenager with no one to turn to. When a vengeful vampire comes after her, will the Cullens step in? Or will they let nature take its course? Set in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The scent of alcohol wafted towards me. My nose scrunched up in distaste of the offending smell. I slowed my footsteps, keeping a wary eye of my father on the couch. He was still dressed in his uniform and had an alarming amount of empty beer cans scattered around his resting form. It was nights like these I knew better than to disturb him. He isn't a light sleeper, by any means, but if my clumsy nature would happen to make an appearance..let's just say nothing good would come out of it.

I slipped off my shoes and padded towards the kitchen. I didn't eat much these days, which made Charlie's anger flare each time he saw a trash can full of wasted food. I started to buy less groceries and made a show of eating sometimes for Charlie's sake. It appeased him and his threats of forcing me to live with Renee decreased. I carefully grabbed a pot and placed it under the faucet, I watched the water flow as my thoughts started to wander to _them_.

It has been four agonizing months since they left. No calls, emails, or texts. I didn't expect they would given the circumstances, but I assumed they would give some explanation for their abrupt departure. His departing words played in my mind, taunting my every thought. _She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her a clean break would be better for you. _At the time I was grateful they didn't say goodbye. It was hard enough going through _his_ goodbye, but everyone else's? I wouldn't have been able to handle it. But after what I've been through these past few months, I think I would be able to take whatever life throws at me.

Cold water splashed on my arm, pulling me from my thoughts. I watched in horror as the water gushed out of the full pot and rained down on the metal sink. Normally this wouldn't bother me, but the house was eerily quiet and this noise could easily wake up Charlie. I hurriedly shut off the water. My breath caught in my throat as I waited for Charlie's snores to drift through the house.

For a few agonizing seconds there was not a sound. My eyes traced the gashes on my forearms from the last time I accidently woke him up from his drunken haze. I contemplated crawling throught the kitchen window to avoid a repeat performance, but he would know I was the one who caused the noise so he would wait until I came back home. Unless I didn't come back. Before I could ponder that idea, the faint sound of Charlie's snores whispered into the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief and went back to preparing his dinner.

I carefully finished the spaghetti. There was one close call, when the boiling water started to become noisy, but everything else went off without a hitch. I gave Charlie a healthy portion and stored the rest for tomorrow's dinner. I grabbed my homework and quietly walked up the stairs. I chanced a glance behind me to find Charlie still in the same position as before. A small smile graced my lips. I liked Charlie the best when he was asleep. He looked content and peaceful, nothing like he is when he's awake.

I sighed and continued up the creaky staircase. Sometimes I just wish I could forget the past and start fresh. If I hadn't of met _them_ then I wouldn't be such a mess. But I know that I should be grateful I even got the chance to experience love. Some people go through life searching for love, and others even think they have found it when they really just found someone they were fascinated by. I, however, don't fall under either category. I actually did experience true love, although it was one-sided. Even if I'm just the pathetic human to them, I still cherish every moment we spent with together.

I took in a shaky breath and tried to concentrate on the dodging the creaks in the stairs, but my mind kept conjuring up memories of _him_. His silky, bronze hair that always stuck out in every direction, his liquid gold eyes studying my facial expressions, his stone-like hold capturing my body when I tripped. His face was always occupying some part of my mind, whether I wanted it to or not. It haunted my every thought, causing the hole in my chest to flare and demand attention.

I stifled the sob bubbling in my throat and quickened my pace. Unfortunately, my mind could only concentrate on my memories and I forgot about the creaky staircase until I hit one of the noisy steps. The wood groaned loudly underneath my foot, penetrating the deafening silence. I held my breath and hoped my luck from earlier was still with me. I waited for the snores to fill the room, but I was met with silence. I slowly turned around and saw my father's brown, blood shot eyes staring at me. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists.

"Can't a guy get any sleep around here?" he grumbled. Charlie stood up and stretched, a yawn flowing from his chapped lips. He turned in my direction and stomped up the stairs. My heart pounded faster each step he took that shortened the distance between us. I moved ot the far side of the stairs to make room for him to get by. He pushed me aside anyways, and stormed into his room. I crawled towards the bathroom to treat any injuries. My nose was bleeding profusely since I fell face-first. An angry, red mark was starting to surround it. I tilted my head towards the ceiling and quickly shoved a piece of toilet paper up my nose.

The blood was making my head pound and my surroundings start to spin. I grabbed the counter and held on tightly, desperate not to pass out again. The blood flow started to decrease and my headache gradually lessened until it was just a dull ache. I sighed in relief and disposed of the bloody tissue paper.

I glanced at the stairs and noticed a white heap of papers crumpled together. I hesitantly stepped closer to the object and discover the faint line of blood trickling down the side of it. Black ink swirled down the page with my name scrawled at the top. My homework. I heaved a sigh frustration and grapped the papers. I gripped the ruined pages harshly and tossed them in the bathrooom trash can.

It was only extra credit, but it still infuriated me that Charlie didn't have the decency to notice I had something in my hands. I didn't blame him for being angry with me, I just wish he was more careful sometimes. I chanced a small glimpse in the mirror and had to do a double-take. The red marks were already starting to turn purple and a decent shiner formed under my eye. I knew from experience that they would be much worse in the morning.

I had to buy more concealer every few weeks for the bruises. I couldn't chance going to the doctor since there are too many scars that would occupy their curiosity. Sometimes I wish _he_ was here to protect me, or for a certain pixie to see what was happening behind closed doors. I chastised myself for thinking like that, for having hope. Hope was a pitiful concept that would only hurt me more than any of Charlie's most powerful blows.

I stepped out of the house, the fresh air always helped me when I thought of the Cullens. My heart lurched and beads of sweat cascaded down my forehead. I quickly wrapped my arms around my torso, the hole in my chest flaring with such a great intensity it robbed me of breath. Glimpses of bronze hair and loving caresses brough me to my knees. I took in large gulps of air, silently reminding myself to not even think of their names.

Names held meaning, once spoken, whether in my mind or out loud, a barrier broke and painful memories flowed out. Memories that I struggled to keep locked in the dark corner of my mind. I had many slip-ups, some worse than others, but it always ended in the same outcome. Heartbreak.

When my heartbeat gradually slowed and my breathing evened out, I turned back towards the door. I noticed it was already cracked open, but assumed that I didn't close it thoroughly in my haste to get outside. Before I could open the door, a pale hand shot out and halted my movement. My eyes shot up and found a pair of cautious, golden eyes staring back at me. Short, black hair flowed around her immortal face. Alice.

"We've got to get you out of here," she whispered. She effortlessly pulled me into her arms and darted through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Different shades of green swirled together in endless patterns. The rare sun beat down on us, showing how drastically this day had changed. One minute I'm caught up in my memories, and the next I'm thrown into the arms of one of the stars of my past. Alice's eyes were a dark butterscotch, but she didn't appear to be battling her thirst. Her posture was relaxed and her breathing was even, showing no exertion to lugging around a one-hundred and ten pound person at speeds unimaginable.

There were so many questions running around in my mind. _Why was she here? Why hadn't she contacted me? Where are the others? _But none could reach my lips. Shock was taking precedence over my curiosity. I stared at her in amazement, mesmerized by the different emotions flitting across her face.

Her eyebrows knitted together and her jaw clenched when she was angry, which was often, and every now and again she would glance down at me and hug me a little closer to her petite body. It made me wonder if she missed me while she was gone. Did she really want to leave without saying goodbye, or had he convinced her too? Either way it hurt to think about.

Suddenly her footsteps stopped and we were at their home. She set me down gently and it left me feeling light-headed and dizzy. Alice caught me just before I could face-plant in the grass. She giggled and made a comment somewhere along the lines of "same clumsy Bella". I stuck my tongue out at her in retaliation which evoked more giggles.

"Alice, why are-" I started, but the screeching of tires against the pavement interrupted me. I looked up startled and was met with a pair of angry, golden eyes. Edward. His bronze hair was sticking in every direction, which was usually the result of when he ran his fingers through it over and over. Dark circles rimmed under his eyes, like a human who hadn't slept for days.

"Always so dramatic," Alice grumbled and flew towards him. His eyes never left mineand I couldn't find the willpower to look away either. I could see only regret and sadness in his unwavering gaze. My heart ached to comfort him, but I knew that was the last thing he wanted. _You're no good for me, Bella. _Those words swirled around in my mind, reminding me of the situation we were in. It also gave me the strength to tear my eyes away from him. I could feel the hole in my chest taking over and I wrapped my arms securely around myself. I brought my knees forward and rested my head against them.

I tried to focus on all the thoughts and questions running through my mind, but my traitor ears eavesdropped on their conversation. I could only hear bits and pieces of their arguement, and none of it made sense together. Vision. Trouble. Late. Victoria. House. Victoria wouldn't have a house, she's a nomad. So how could those pieces fit together? I thought back to when Alice had first showed up. She had said something that hadn't made sense at the time.

_"I have to get you out of here." _Does that mean there was something bad going on back at the house? Then it clicked. Victoria was the danger. She was at my house. My blood ran cold and my mind started to spin. What about Charlie? Did she leave him alone? Did she kill him? There was only one way to find out.

I glanced at Edward and Alice to see there shouting match was still taking place and their glares never slipped from each others. I quietly got to my feet and slowly made my way towards the road, avoiding twigs and tree stumps. Part of me felt that I should stay here and ask them about where they've been and if they plan on staying. Charlie never cared about me anyways, so why should I risk never seeing them again for an abusive father? But the other part, the more sensible part, knew that no matter what he was still my father and I should make sure he's okay.

When I finally reached the road, I chanced another glance behind me and saw they were still in the same position. I took a deep, shaky breath and continued across the road and into the woods. The sun shone low in the sky, peeking in-between the trees. The sky was a mixture of orange, purple, and red, the ending to a truly beautiful day.

I sighed and continued deeper into the woods, my only faithful companion was my shadow mirroring each step I took. My mind wandered back to the siblings arguing back there. Did they notice I was gone? Would they even do anything when they realized I was missing? Probably not. I'm just the pathetic human they left behind, they have no obligation to look after me.

I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek and I angrily brushed it away. Charlie taught me a long time ago that crying get you no where. I looked towards the sky, struggling to make sure no more tears fell. Unfortunately, I've always been a terrible multi-tasker and I didn't notice the stray tree branch jutting out of the ground until I tripped over it. I fell face first into the ground.

My already bruised nose took most of the impact, causing a cry of pain to leave my lips and echo throughout the forest. Blood streamed from my nose as I scrambled to get into a sitting position. There were no paper towels of tissue paper to stop the bleeding, and the stench of the blood was starting to make my head spin. I frantically searched for anything to that would absorb the blood and stop it, but there was nothing around me. I looked down at my shirt and quickly tore off a large chunk and shoved it towards my nose. I tilted my head back and tried to focus on one of the trees. A doctor once told me that if you have a focus point it helps to prevent fainting. This time the trick didn't work. It felt like I was on the world's fastest Ferris Wheel, and I couldn't get off. The beautiful, vibrant colors of the sky started to turn into dull colors. Before I could drift into unconsciousness, a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oh, Bella. What have I done?" a velvet voice whispered. Then everything went black.

**What do you think? Should I continue? Please R & R! :)**


End file.
